


coward

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>why don't you ever look at us,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>why don't you ever look us in the eyes,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>lawliet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	coward

watch me burn  
won’t you  
you sick fuck  
watch my flesh  
burn to a crisp  
like you always wanted to  
 _lawliet_

lawliet  
oh dear  
 _precious_  
 _lawliet_  
you never fail to drive  
every  
 _single_  
one  
of us  
into our graves  
don’t you

first was baby A  
who danced on the edge  
of the cliff  
that you made  
just for us  
a cliff  
that would fall beneath our feet

and fell it did  
and  _your dear alternative_  
crowned with flowers of red  
 _wasting away_  
six feet ‘neath our feet

and there is  
and was me  
and i never mattered to you  
did i  
your  _plan B_  
your back-up,  _baby_  
and how that had  
 _backfired_

ain’t it hilarious  
my darling detective  
that i went up in flames  
and didn’t even manage  
to become ash  **at all**

and you   
 _you_  
had to stop me  
you couldn’t bear to watch  
all your efforts  
all the old man’s efforts  
go up in flames  
 ** _could you_**

_god_  
i loved you  
i admired you  
i changed  
every  
 _single_  
aspect of myself  
to be like you  
so why won’t you  
just  
 **disappear**  
 ** _coward_**.


End file.
